The present invention relates to navigation, and in particular, but not exclusively, to provision of navigation guidance for a user of a navigation device. The invention relates further to a portable navigation apparatus.
Navigation is required in various situations. For example, a person who wants to get to a predefined location from another location needs typically to perform some navigation such as orienteering in order to know which direction he/she should move to in order to get to the destination. In a simple form navigation may be based e.g. on an instinct or actual knowledge of directions, based on landmarks and so on. It is also possible to use navigation aids such as a compass and/or a map and so on. The general concept of navigation as well as conventional navigation aids are known, and are thus not discussed herein in more detail. It is sufficient to note that navigation and/or use of navigation aids is something most people need to do every now and then. The possible users of different navigation aids include users such as the police and rescue workers, drivers, hikers, people picking berries, hunters and so on. Sailors form a group of users that is heavily dependent on navigation skills and aids.
Navigation is needed by various groups of people, also by those who are not located outside urban areas. As a matter of fact, people need often to navigate also in urban environments, for example when in a unknown city. Following a map may slow down the user as he may need to stop every now and then to read the map, for example to locate himself on the map and to check that he is heading in the right direction. The use of a map may even be dangerous, e.g. in a busy city environment where the user should pay attention to the other pedestrians, traffic and obstacles on the streets. Use of a map while driving a car can be especially obstructive, and may, indeed, be against the law in some jurisdictions.
In addition to conventional maps and compasses, other navigation aids have also been developed. For instance, electronic maps have been introduced. Electronic navigator devices have also been suggested. One of the recent developments include a handheld GPS (Global Positioning System) navigator. The GPS is based on use of satellites, the arrangement being such that a GPS device on the ground determines its location based on signals received from the satellite system. The GPS devices are popular amongst various user groups, and are used by both private and professional users. Another recently introduced concept is based on position information provided by means of cellular telecommunication network apparatus arranged to provide a service referred to as a location service (LCS).
The electronic navigators may be adapted to verify if the user thereof is heading in the right direction and/or if the user is deviating from a predefined path of movement between a starting location and a destination location. The devices may be adapted to alert the user if he/she is off the course or if the user is moving towards a wrong direction.
For example, a sailor may sail substantially long distances in one direction at a time. The modern boats are equipped with electronic navigation aids, such as with the GPS navigation systems or the like, and these systems may be adapted to alert the user in predefined circumstances.
However, for instance in a noisy or dark outdoor conditions, the sailor might not hear or see the alerts from an electronic navigator. Furthermore, the navigator display may be out of the sailors sights or too far that he/she could hear it. The same applies e.g. for a driver of a car or a pedestrian who, while concentrating on the traffic, may not have time to have a look to the map (electronic or conventional) or a display of the navigation system. Furthermore, reading of a map and/or use of a navigator device may require special knowledge. Some people may lack these skills and/or otherwise find the use of these navigation aids difficult.
Embodiments of the present invention aim to address one or several of the above problems of the prior art navigation aids.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a navigation system comprising at least one tactile actuator adapted to provide tactile navigation stimulus for the user of the system, and a controller for controlling the operation of the at least one tactile actuator based on information associated with the position of the user.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a navigation method. In the method the position of a user of a navigation apparatus is first determined. A direction to which the user should move is also determined.
Guidance is then provided to the user by means of tactile navigation stimulus, said stimulus being generated based on information associated with the determined position of the user and said direction.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a portable navigator apparatus, said apparatus comprising at least one tactile actuator adapted to provide tactile navigation stimulus for the user of the apparatus, and a controller for controlling the operation of the at least one tactile actuator based on information associated with the position of the user.
The portable navigation apparatus may comprise means for determining information associated with the position of the user. At least one of the tactile actuator means may be adapted to provide stimulus based on vibration, heat, electric shock or pressure.
The position information may comprise information that is associated with the direction of movement of the user. The position information may alternatively or in addition comprise information associated with the geographical location of the user.
Means for detecting the direction the user is heading to may be provided. Means for providing information associated with the geographical location of the user may be provided.
The operation of the at least one tactile actuator may be based on information associated with a destination location of the user.
The controller may be adapted to define a route between a location on the way to a destination location and the destination location. The controller may also be adapted to define the position of the user relative to said defined route and to operate the tactile actuator to guide the user to follow said defined route.